


How to train your owl house (Toh HTTYD au)

by Mazatl23



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - The Owl House Fusion, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Friend Gus Porter, Good Friend Willow Park, My First The Owl House Fic, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Teacher Lilith Clawthorne, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazatl23/pseuds/Mazatl23
Summary: Luz Noceda is the heir of Camila Noceda, one of the most feared vikings of her island and the chief of the tribe, but despite being trained along with everyone to kill dragons Luz still feels...off, she doesn't really fit in with anyone on the clan aside from Gus and Willow, and Boscha and her clique don't make it any easier. One day on one of her usual strolls through the forest Luz finds an unusual shack, with a woman that appears to live with dragons and be friends with them. What will happen when Luz discovers dragons are not how they thought?(this is not really ship focused)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Welcome to Berk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is the first time I write a fic on here and my first time writing anything really.  
> English is not my first language so please bare with me I'm doing my best  
> this au was created by @/remniscity in Instagram and @/ itsyaboijules in twitter  
> I would love if you gave them a follow  
> (also I kinda changed a lot of stuff up for the sake of my dumb head having too many ideas)  
> but if any of them want this taken down I'll have no problem in doing so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes to her first class in the dragon hunting and survival class with Lilith as her teacher, will she screw up? or will she come out on top?

Luz Noceda pulled her blankets up to her face with a groan as she was woken up by a bell echoing throughout the village. The familiar voice of her mother greeted her from downstairs.

"Good Morning mija! come on down I got breakfast from the Park's"

Luz stood up groggily and got dressed in her half-dried up clothes, she then made her way downstairs, dragging her feet and relying on her muscle memory to make it to the kitchen. Her mom gave her a bright smile as she placed down the wooden tableware

"How did you sleep, sweetie?"

Luz pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, letting out a yawn before taking a piece of bread

"Pretty good actually" she replied "it wasn't that cold last night"

despite its name the Boiling Archipelago was a really cold place, especially Berk. Berk was cold and wet which wasn't such a good combination, clothes took forever to dry. Luz's mother nodded in agreement

"yeah we were lucky this time, and it was just in time! today is your first class with Lilith Cawthorne! one of the most admirable dragon hunters in this island"

Luz kept her mouth shut, she had been dreading that class since the day Camila announced to her she would be attending 'this will give you all the necessary skills to slay any dragon, and besides, you will make new friends!' little did she know practically all the tribe hated her, especially Boscha, she always kicked her butt on Bashyball and then laughed about it with Amity and the rest. 

She sighed "I hope everything turns out alright" she quickly finished her meal and stood up

Camila gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder "everything will be ok mija, you're the heir of this tribe after all"

Luz nodded slightly "yeah..." she took a deep breath and smiled "this will be a good day!" 

She started running out "have a nice day mami! te quiero!" 

Camila let out a sigh of relief and waved at her as she left "yo tambien te quiero!"

Luz kept running through Berk's muddy terrain trying to remain as positive as possible, her boots getting splattered with mud. This was a thing about Berk, it was rarely sunny and it rained all the time, the island was basically just a big mud ball with grass and trees for most of the year which made it hard to actually live there, and that wasn't even the most difficult part about living here, the dragons made everything way more difficult, constantly stealing food, burning houses down...But they were vikings they weren't going to _move_ that's a weakling move and vikings were stubborn. Luz glanced around to the houses, yup, old village lots of new houses.

a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Luz!" Luz lifted her head and looked towards Willow who was happily walking towards her

a big smile appeared on Luz's face "Willow!" she gave her a tight hug "oh I'm so glad you're here!"

Willow let out a small chuckle "well if I want to be a better dragon hunter I have to go to more classes right?" 

Willow seemed a bit saddened by the statement, and it was understandable considering Willow was one of the worst fighters after Luz. Luz hated seeing Willow sad so she decided to change the subject

"hey have you seen Gus?" she asked

Willow shook her head "I looked for him at his house but his dad said he had left early"

"aww to bad, I wanted to at least see him before we got to Lilith's class" Luz replied "he seemed pretty bummed out about not getting in"

Luz switched her attention as she heard someone calling out to them

"hey girls!!"

they were met by the sight of their friend Gus. He was wearing his dad's coat, a big helmet that looked a little bit too heavy for him and two small wooden stools tied to his feet via rope

"what do you think about my _disguise_ "

Luz and Willow kept quiet, pretty much astonished 

"why do you even have a disguise?" Willow asked

Gus let out a small chuckle "I'm going to Lilith's class with you guys! I look older and taller with this so she'll definitely let me in"

Luz looked at him for a bit and smiled, letting out a soft sigh "well at least is worth a try"

They all kept walking towards Berk's stadium in between friendly banter and laughter. At the point that they arrived the stadium, everyone was already on a neat line...and Boscha was already there. She was boasting about how she was going to be the first one to complete her training and that she would kill every single dragon. Amity was at her side not really paying attention to her, instead focusing on an axe she had grabbed, making sure it was good for combat.  
Luz and her friends lined up the furthest away from Boscha as possible, Gus was a bit nervous but he was confident on his costume  
"Hello students" Lilith's voice made everyone shut up "welcome to Berk's dragon fighting class" 

she started inspecting the students as she spoke, everyone looked pretty nervous but it was understandable  
"I hope you're all excited for your new forming as warriors, I as your teacher will do my be-"

she stopped as she reached Gus who was grinning nervously, she squinted her eyes and glanced at his costume

"Augustus?" she asked

"w-what? pfff no! I am- uh- Gustav! Gustav the big old viking"

Lilith was almost impressed of the little boy's audacity but no amount of audacity would get Agustus into her class.He was still too young and despite being a prodigy she couldn't risk hurting the boy

"you are not fooling anyone, please take your leave Agustus"

Gus sighed "oh come on! I was sure it would work this time..." he started walking out of the stadium with a disappointed look on his face

Luz waved him goodbye.Honestly she was kinda sad the costume didnt work but it was kind of predictable. 

Willow waved goodbye as well "see you after school!"

Gus gave them some thumbs up "good luck out there!!" 

Luz's smile was replaced by a frown as she heard Boscha and her gang snickering and whispering something she was too far away to hear, she decided to not pay it too much attention tho, she needed to focus on this class, she had to get better at dragon killing.

"ok students" Lilith made everyone shut up once again "welcome to Berk's dragon hunting and survival class, I am Lilith and I'll be your teacher"

her monologue continued as she made her way towards a big door 

"in this class you'll learn how to fight and kill dragons which will be crucial to your survival and your integrity as a viking" her hands wrapped around a lever "you'll fight a Gronckle today, get it back on its cage before sundown or I'll intervene"

one of the girls in Boscha's gang spoke "w-wait shouldn't you teach us more first before opening the door?"

Lilith couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "I believe on learning on the job" she pulled the lever "grab a shield"

"!!!" Luz hurried up and grabbed the first wooden shield she saw, it almost fell out of her hands "oh crap this shield is heavy-"

Boscha looked over at Luz and laughed "and the axe is heavier! come on twerp!!"

Luz frowned and picked up an axe, darnit this was hard. The Gronckle thrashed around the stadium, smashing on walls and fixating its gaze on a certain green haired girl.

Luz gasped "Amity! watch out!" 

Amity turned around and jumped, avoiding a fireball coming her way, she didn't really talk, she was focused on defeating it

they all kept avoiding and trying to attack the Gronckle, Lilith sighed at their fruitless efforts 

"kids kids! don't just attack it use y-" 

she was cut short by Gus shouting from the stands "USE YOUR SHIELDS TO MAKE NOISE!! THE GRONCKLE WILL GET CONFUSED!!"

Lilith shot a glare towards him. Gus smiled awkwardly and ran away at least hoping they wouldn't get hurt

Luz's smile widened "thanks Gus!!" 

she started bashing her shield with her axe creating a lot of noise, Willow followed soon after.

Boscha was pretty baffled by what they were doing "hey what are you doing??? you aren't hurting it you'll DIE"

it seemed to be working tho, the Gronckle was disoriented and wobbling, barely being able to hold itself up in the air

Amity quickly caught on onto this behavior but two must be enough right? she could just go and push it. She started running towards the Gronckle shield first.

Luz kept ashing her shield for a bit until the Gronckle seemed disoriented enough

' _ok Luz, this is your time to prove you are a fearless viking_ ' she thought to herself, not really noticing Amity ' _just throw the shield towards it! you'll look cool and it'll distract it, then you can go and kick it like BAM! that should be enough to get it back in its cage since it was already halfway there_ '

with her plan in mind she took two steps back and prepared 

"TAKE THIS SUCKER!!" she roared as she threw the shield

the wooden disc flew through the air on a trajectory that was surprisingly good for Luz's normal throws, but as any frisbee it went on a curved line

 _TUNK-_

everyone stopped on their tracks as the green haired girl fell to the ground, a slim streak of blood flowing from her forehead

Luz's eyes widened, the smile on her face fading completely...she had hit Amity.she had hit Amity with her shield and she was now unconcious..

Boscha was the first to actually react

"Amity!!"

She tried to get closer to her but the Gronckle had snapped out of the confusion, only Willow doing the shield tactic wasn't enough to confuse it. it shot a fireball torwads it which she managed to dodge, she still didn't get closer, she didn't want to die afterall.

Willow tried to throw her axe towards it but it was simply too heavy

"d-darnit!" 

the Gronckle was going out of control, it would have eaten the unconscious Amity right there and then if it wasn't for Lilith

"kids back off!!" she said as she grabbed a spear

everyone backed off as much as they could, wanting to stay out of the Gronckle's line of sight

just as the beast was about to eat Amity, Lilith swept in, sticking the spear inside the dragon's mouth as to keep it open

"take her away! now!" 

Luz headed in to help but Boscha and her gang were way ahead of her, they grabbed Amity by the ankles and pulled her back with them

And with that Lilith was allowed to go all in,and just in time since the Gronckle had started charging a fireball. With the spear still stuck in between its jaws Lilith kicked the dragon's eye leaving it startled and angered.  
With calculated movements she started spinning, winding up a throw towards the cage.  
The Gronckle crashed and inside the cage, the gates closing and trapping the beast inside, Lilith let out a heavy sigh before composing herself.

" _this_ students, is what happens when there's no coordination, no communication and someone who wants to show off" she said in an angry tone

Luz looked at the ground with a guilty look on her face, she could tell everyone was staring at her, some even glaring.

Lilith picked up Amity who was slowly coming back to her senses "I'll take her to the medical house, you are all dismissed"

And with that Lilith left. leaving the students shocked, angry and worried. Boscha started heading out, pulling on Luz's ear with force, dragging her down 

"good job nerd! you almost killed Amity!" 

Willow frowned and held Luz's shoulders

"Boscha it was an accident!"

The pink haired girl huffed

"accident or not this brickhead got us in a lot of trouble!" she snickered "can't believe she's supposed to be our future leader"

Willow got in between Boscha and Luz just wanting to help her friend

"well she would certainly be a better leader than you! because she actually thin-"

Boscha interrupted her with a laugh 

"and what would a lousy viking like you know?" she kept the cocky attitude and kept talking "you're not even a viking you're like...half a viking, pfff half a viking willow that would suit you"

Willlow kept quiet for a bit and just sighed, grabbing Luz's hand and leaving

"lets go Luz..."

Luz followed, honestly she was upset she felt guilty and Boscha was making everything worse

"yeah-" 

as soon as they were out of the stadium Luz letted go, grabbing her head

"AAAH I cant deal with Boscha she's so full of herself!!"

Willow sighed

"I know! that thing with Amity was an accident! and it was everyone's fault because no one had a plan! everyone was just going on their own"

Luz exhaled and closed her eyes for a bit

"I should probably go to apologize..."

"yeah probably" said Willow with a nod "but we should give her some time to rest don't you think?"

Luz paused for a second before speaking up again

"maybe..I'll just...go back home"

her and Willow exchanged a small smile and a quick hug before leaving to their respective houses, it was pretty late anyway.

Luz got to her house

"Mami? I'm home!!"

"Mija!" Camila came out of her room "I'm so glad you're here I was just packing up!"

Luz cocked her head to the side 

"what do you mean packing up?" she asked

her mother responded with a smile "me and other vikings are going to look for the dragon nest, we'll put a spot to all of this once and for all!"

"wait what?" Luz couldn't hide the worried tone in her voice "no one knows where the nest is! it could be really dangerous" she paused for a second "we've been able to fight them off alright for centuries...is it really necessary?"

Camila sighed "Mija...The dragons have been tormenting us since we got here, we have to put a stop to it!” she patted Luz’s head slightly not wanting to get her hair too messy “just focus on learning ok?”

Luz looked at her mom in disbelief, she was really going to go to the dragon nest, even if she did’nt know where it was, it was practically a suicide mission! and even if they sometimes fought and Camila didn't quite understand her she still loved her mom a lot.

She wrapped her arms around her mom and pulled her into a tight hug “please be safe out there...I love you”

Camila gave her a small kiss on the forehead as she hugged back “I love you too Luz” she stayed there for a second before letting go and walking back to her room “you should go to sleep soon, I'm pretty sure you'll fight a Nadder next class!!”  
Lus wasn't really thrilled by the idea but hey, maybe she could make it up to Amity 

“yeah! goodnight, sleep well” she said as she climbed up the stairs 

She let herself fall onto her bed...damm..this had been an eventful day huh? Gus’s cool disguise, fighting that Gronckle...hitting Amity in the head… Boscha...yeah the end of the day wasn't that great, but there was always tomorrow! tomorrow was gonna be a new day..a day hopefully better than this one. And lost in her thoughts Luz slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand thats it!! I hope you liked it  
> it was pretty fun adapting everything into the story I hope its understandable.  
> leave a comment with feedback if you want, I really want to get better at this  
> I have no set date for the next chapter but I'll start writing soon!


	2. a stroll through the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Camila leaves to find the dragon nest Luz talks to Amity, she then takes a walk through the forest and finds a particular looking individual with some...interesting friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry the chapter was so short and kinda rushed but I have a bunch of stuff to do at school so I might not upload that frequently 

Luz was standing at Berk’s docks, looking at the boats as they softly swayed with the waves.  
The adults were getting on the boats, readying their battle axes, sharpening their swords, and checking for any dents in their shields. Camila was supervising everyone who got in, making sure no kid and no injured person got inside the boat, Luz was at her side with a pit on her stomach.

“Are you sure you have to go?” she asked, unable to hide the worried tone on her voice “you don't even know where it is”

“I have to go Luz” Camila replied as she finished putting on her armor “I am the leader of the tribe this is my duty to-”

“then let me go with you!!!” Luz interrupted her “I might not be good at killing dragons but I’ve always been good at maps! and documenting”

Camila let out an exasperated sigh “Luz I won't bring a kid with me, for a lot of reasons” she placed a hand on her shoulder, crouching down to eye level “and I'm _not_ about to put you in danger, I'm just bringing the ablest fighters here, Lilith will stay to keep teaching all of you so you can tell her if you need anything ok?”

Luz was about to reply but she was interrupted “chief!!!” a man called out to her making her straighten up “we’re all ready!” Camila smiled and nodded “great! I’ll be there in a second!”

she ruffled Luz’s hair, a hopeful smile on her face 

“see ya in a month mija”

Luz nodded “good luck”

Everyone boarded the ships, their families waving them goodbye, some crying slightly, some just cheering them on

Luz waved at them as they headed into the horizon, people slowly dispersing.   
As she turned to leave she caught a glimpse of a certain green haired girl, she was walking back home trying to ignore the blabber of her loud older siblings Edric and Emira, Luz wondered who they would pull a prank on next.

“And we won't get in trouble!”

“well Lilith is still here”

“nonsense since when can we not hide from Lilith?”

they kept talking, quickly getting ahead of Amity

“Ok Mittens” said Edric as he grabbed a stick from the ground “we’re off to make some mischief”

Emira ruffled Amity’s hair, her half ponytail almost undoing. 

“don't miss us too much” she said with a smirk

she yelped “Emira! stop!”

Edric laughed “we’re just wishing our wittle sister goodbye!” he kneeled down looking up at the red faced girl who was trying to get Edric off her face “what's wrong with that?” 

Emira joined in, placing her crossed arms over Amity’s head in some sort of sibling sandwich

“yeah! we’re doing this because we love you mittens”

“GRAH!” Amity flailed her hands around, making the twins back off. they left in between giggles

Luz sighed a bit sorry for Amity, she was a real stickler for the rules and her siblings always got in trouble...well at least sometimes, they were oddly good at covering up their tracks.   
the young viking rearranged her teal hair with a huff, Luz carefully approaching as if she was trying to pet an angry cat.

“heeeeeeeeeeeeyyy Amity!...” she said with a nervous smile

Amity turned her head to look at her, her eyes narrowing 

“oh... it's our amazing future leader..” she spoke with an obvious tone of sarcasm “what do you want?...”

Luz sighed, she was obviously angry, and rightfully so! but the comment stung a bit. she lowered her head 

“I just wanted to apologize…” she said in an apologetic tone as she started fiddling with her hands “I got a bit too immersed in my own fantasy and didn't notice you were running towards it…” she glanced towards Amity for a second “so I'm sorry...does it still hurt?”

Amity had a bad bruise on her forehead but she seemed at least satisfied with the apology, a sigh from her made Luz’s head perk up 

Amity was actually really surprised by Luz actually apologizing. it was a nice surprise for someone on this island, normally people were just too stubborn “I didn't see you either I should apologize too”

a hopeful smile appeared on Luz’s face, holding out her hand for Amity to shake it 

“friends?” 

Amity kept quiet for a second and turned around

“acquaintances” and with that simple statement she left back to her house, leaving Luz standing at the docks, hearing the water splash on the wooden beams 

“I guess that's a bit better…” she let out a soft sigh and started heading back home as well

Lilith’s class had been canceled for today since the teacher was very busy with all the preparations for the expedition so Luz had all the time in the world...it was weird walking through the village, it had never been this quiet. Luz decided to take a trip to the forest! she needed a break from all the kids in the village anyway and Willow and Gus were busy with their weekly training.  
the short haired girl grabbed her bag from her bed and jumped down the stairs

“let's go!!!” she yelled happily

she almost fell to the ground but she managed to grab onto an ornament in the wall to not fall

“phew- ok let's go now!”

and like that, she headed to adventure, holding tighter onto the strap of her bag which carried her pencils, her Azura chronicles book, and her ‘investigation journal’ as she had named it, it was basically a book where she wrote and drew about cool stuff she found around the forest, like that really cool mushroom that glowed.  
Luz glanced around the tall pine trees looking for any squirrel or bird, she spotted a small brown owl 

“oh! hey little birdie!” she followed it as she flew, it had a jewel on its beak “whatcha got there?”

She was too focused on following the little bird she didn't notice when the ground she was stepping on became air

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” she screamed as she fell down a cliff 

fortunately, it wasn't that deep so she hit the ground, unfortunately, she started rolling down, getting covered in mud in the process

“augh- ack- oof-”

she landed face first on the dirt, laying there for a bit thinking to herself _”frick…”_   
As she laid there she felt...something, wrapping around her foot...it felt like a talon?...but it was way too big. as she started getting pulled up from the ground the horrible realization hit her like a truck _she was being lifted up by a dragon_ she tried to stay as the dragon lifted her up to its face.

“hoot?” the dragon emitted a soft owl like sound as it cocked its head to the side, sniffing the terrified girl

The dragon was big...even if Luz couldn't see it properly she could feel she was high up, its breath was hot as if it was coming with a furnace, and even if it was hot she was shaking like a leaf. Lilith had taught them that if they stayed really still the dragon couldn't see them.  
Suddenly, Luz could hear the voice of...a human?

“Hey Hooty!!” the mysterious voice called out, it sounded like a woman..was she here to rescue her??? but did she address the dragon??? “whatcha got there?”

the dragon hopped slightly and walked towards the voice, dangling Luz around like a sack of potatoes “hoot hoot!”

Luz opened her eyes to see..yeah that was a woman, the bird who led her there was on her head, she had long disheveled gray hair and surprisingly pale skin. She had a golden fang and two big earrings, Luz wondered how her ears could hold up that amount of weight...and now that she analyzed her ears..were they pointy, or was that her imagination?

“Hooty put the kid down!” 

The dragon let out a soft disappointed hoot and opened its jaw, letting Luz fall to the ground on her butt, all the items in her bag scattering on the ground

“ouch-” Luz quickly stood up and backed off as much as she could “I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in I’ll leave immediately I-”

a small dragon peeked out from the woman’s head, it was about the size of the woman’s forearm and had a skull over its head, it hissed at her and stood on its hind legs trying to look more intimidating

Luz giggled slightly and whispered “ay que lindo..” she just couldn't help but find the little antics of the creature funny, even if it was a dragon.

The one that had grabbed her tho, it was still looking at her with its wide owl like eyes, it was about 3 meters tall and seemed to have four wings...a Stormcutter for what Luz had read on her books, this one seemed...calmer than their description in the books

She was snapped out of her confused thoughts by the voice of the mysterious woman who picked the little dragon which was probably a terrible terror up 

“King cut it out!” she examined Luz for a second “you look familiar...what are you doing here kid?”

Luz composed herself and stood straight “um- I'm Luz!! Luz Noceda” 

both the dragons stayed behind the pale individual as Luz whispered “do those things have you kidnapped or something?” 

the woman burst into laughter, her mouth full of sharp fangs instead of teeth 

“KIDNAPPED!? o-oh wow vikings ARE really dense!!”

“hey how did yo-”

the woman kept talking “if you are a viking I'm pretty sure you’ve heard about me”

She extended her arms, the terrible terror standing on her shoulders and the Stormcutter standing behind her, the owl still on her head

“I'm Eda! the dragon lady!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it  
> yeah cliffhanger (kinda). I'll update this as soon as I can, hopefully after I finish most of my assignments  
> leave a comment or some kudos it really means a lot to me ^^  
> stay tuned for next episode where Luz gets to know a bit more about the dragon lady and her unusual companions


End file.
